


Just like lame, sappy nerds

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: On a trip to an amusement park, April and Andy hold hands so he won't get lost in the crowd. ...Definitely not because she enjoys it.





	Just like lame, sappy nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious”

“…and then he was like, _bam_ , and they were like, _pow_ —”

“Andy.”

“—and everyone else was like, ‘ _crap_ ’—”

“ _Andy_.”

“—and he was like—”

“ _Andy!_ ”

April pulled him over to the side of the road and grabbed his shoulders. “Babe, you have to stop.”

His face dropped. “But I thought you loved hearing me retell my favorite movies.”

Grabbing his collar, she pulled him into a quick kiss; she couldn’t stand seeing that look on him. “Of course I do. But not when we’re at an amusement park with, like, a billion other people. You’ll get lost in the crowd—literally. It happened last time.”

“Yeah, but that ice cream cone was really good, who _wouldn’t_ be distracted?”

“Ugh.” April rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hand and started walking again.

Or at least she tried to. Andy didn’t budge. “Uh, April? What are you doing?”

“Making sure you don’t get lost.”

He raised an eyebrow. “But you hate sappy stuff like holding hands. You always say that cool couples like us should just have hot make-out sessions—” 

“—because holding hands is for lame, sappy nerds like Ben and Leslie who think it looks ‘cute.’ I know.” She frowned at the thought. “But it took me way too long to find you last time, I’m not gonna lose you again.”

Andy’s expression softened into a smile, and he leaned in to kiss her one more time before following her to the next ride, their hands still clasped together.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the sun went down, the lines got shorter, and the crowd thinned out. April could hear Andy’s stories without him having to yell anymore. He was excitedly telling her about a song he had just written for Mouse Rat’s next album when he suddenly stopped talking.

“What’s wrong?” April asked him.

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how the roads have been super empty since we got off that ride twenty minutes ago.”

“Yeah. ‘Cause I’ve been secretly killing the annoying people off with my witch powers.”

“Of course,” he laughed. After a minute of uncharacteristic silence, he added, “Then why are you still holding my hand?”

Tensing up, she immediately released his hand. “Oh. Right.”

They continued walking, but April kept looking at the ground and fidgeting with her hands.

Andy stopped them again. “Babe, are you okay—”

“I’m fine,” she snapped.

“You don’t look like you’re fine.” He pursed his lips, his eyebrows lowered in confusion. After a couple seconds, his eyes slowly widened. Smirking slightly, he rocked backward and forward on his heels. “You know, it _kinda_ looks like the park is getting crowded again.”

“…What are you talking about?”

He pointed across the park. “Look over there! That huge group of people just got here.”

“That’s, like, five people.”

“Yeah, but you know me, always getting distracted. What if I get lost again?”

“Andy, what are you doing?”

He sighed and leaned in to whisper to her. “I’m trying to give you an excuse here. Just hold my hand if you want to this badly.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come _on_ , April. You don’t have to be embarrassed. I like holding your hand too—”

“—Ew—”

“—so why don’t we just do it? It doesn’t make us lame. That’s impossible. We’re, like, a million times cooler when we’re holding hands than Leslie and Ben are when they’re making out.”

“ _Ew!_ I don’t wanna think about them making out.”

“Exactly! That’s gross. But when we do it, it’s awesome.” He wrapped his arms around her neck and pressed their foreheads together. “Because we’re awesome,” he whispered.

After a couple seconds of avoiding eye contact, April finally looked into his eyes and sighed. She removed his hands from around her neck and entwined their fingers together.

“ _Yes_ ,” Andy loudly whispered as he gave her a huge smile.

“I’m only doing this for _you_. And because it’s dark out, and there’s barely anyone here to see us and make fun of us.”

“And if they do make fun of us, you’ll destroy them with your evil powers, right?”

“Exactly.”

Andy squeezed her hand. “Awesome sauce.” 

She smiled and squeezed back. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> April and Andy are _literally_ relationship goals. They are the awesomest of all the sauce.  <3 
> 
> Thanks again to revenblue for sending me so many wonderful prompts.


End file.
